


My Little Prodigy

by elrodr



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Charlie Barber - Freeform, Choking, Degradation, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrodr/pseuds/elrodr
Summary: FInally being able to go on a date with Charlie, you decide to test his limits. Hopefully it works out in your favor.
Kudos: 5





	My Little Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this at a very stressful time (the 2020 election) and very quickly too so if there are mistakes, please forgive me. I'm human and I wanted to put something out for everyone so they felt at least a bit of sanity and solemn. Love you all.

Today was finally the day, it was the first day in weeks that Charlie had off. Not only did he not have to work, but he also didn’t have Henry. As much as you loved Henry, you just wanted a day with Charlie. You both woke up decently early considering he had a long day yesterday. With his arms wrapped around your body, it was harder than normal to escape his grasp considering all he wanted to do was lie down and binge watch old indie films with you. He groaned when you finally left him and opened the curtains. The view in his new apartment was beautiful. You could see a good majority of New York and the sun rose on his side of the apartment complex. 

“Charlie, bubs, I made breakfast. Let’s go eat, c’mon.” Rubbing his eyes, he agreed. You two ate breakfast, he had his coffee, you had your tea and off to the bathroom you went. He began prepping the shower just the way you liked it, he didn’t really mind that you always had it blazing hot. You entered the shower and began scrubbing yourself. Soon after, Charlie had come in, he always washed your hair for you; it was his way of saying thank you. You stood in silence for a while, but it wasn’t weird. Ever since you began seeing Charlie, there’d been many moments filled with comfortable silence, it was the time together you had appreciated most.

You began getting ready before him, it always took you longer because you tended to get a new idea for writing whenever you got ready. Charlie on the other hand took 10 minutes total most of the time. He’d get dressed up in his old man clothes that you loved so much, brush his teeth, and brush his hair. He didn’t put much effort into his looks, he didn’t need to. When you first met, he tried this new look with his hair. He would sweep one half to the side and the other slicked back. It never came out good and he ended up going back to his normal hairstyle.

After you both had finished getting ready, you couldn’t help but notice Charlie glancing down. “What? Do I have a stain on this shirt? I swear I dry cleaned it; it should be clean!” You knew exactly why Charlie was looking down, you had worn your favorite sheer shirt today. Without a bra. You wanted to make sure he could see your perky nipples; you wanted to test Charlie’s limits and see how long he could last today. Finally, “Nothing, sweetheart. Just a bit, distracted is all.” It was the reaction you were expecting, nothing more, nothing less. 

Walking around New York, going in and out all of the new stores, you noticed he’s looking. Again. “Charlie, love. Are you sure there’s nothing on my shirt?” With that innocent look in your eyes you know he loves so much; you wait for an answer. “No, princess. Just got a lot on my mind.” Like music to your ears, another excuse. Normally when you tease him like this, he doesn’t let it go on for long but today’s a special occasion you guessed. 

You loved Charlie; you really did. You’ve been seeing him for a little bit over a year now and you knew every single button to push but today, they were not being pushed. “Char, baby, can we go try on some clothes? I’ve been wanting a new dress.” He nods, and not long after, you’re at the new boutique you’ve been wanting to go to. Clearing his throat, he speaks “I’m going to look for some things. You pick what you want and send me pictures, okay?” Agreeing, you walk off. Being the brat you are, you picked the most revealing dress and tried it on. Looking yourself up and down in the mirror, you knew this was the one. Sending Charlie, a text to come help you zip it up, you hear a knock on the door shortly after.

Opening the door, Charlies brows furrow. You immediately knew what this meant, and you were proud. After he closed the door, his hands met your back, zipping up the dress. You do a little spin for him, “You like it bubs? I picked it out for you.” A smirk playing on your face, he too knew what you wanted, and you were going to get it. “It’s nice, bunny. The color suits you,” Moving closer to your face he continues “the way it clings on to every single curve of yours like a slut.”

Your breath hitched and he spun you around, chest hitting the door. “You’re going to walk around with your tits out all day and expect me to not care, you’re so fucking wrong. I’m going to make you my little prodigy today. I’m going to fuck you here and you’re going to act like nothing is wrong, okay?” You could do nothing but whimper and nod. Nearly ripping the zipper off the dress, Charlie tears it off your body. Grabbing your tits, he licks a line from your ear down to your neck, sending shivers down your body. “I bet you’re so fucking wet for me, you’re practically trembling under my touch.” 

He grabs your underwear, yanking them down your legs. Putting his hands between your legs, grazing your slit, you let out a moan. “No, you don’t get to make a fucking sound. You wanted to act innocent? Now you have to act as if I’m not fucking you harder than anyone else can.” Practically tearing his pants open, he takes his throbbing, hard, dick out and slides it up and down your slick. “Charlie, please. I’ll be a good girl, please fuck me.” He grabs your face and turns it to him, “No, sluts don’t get to call me Charlie, I’m sir or daddy. You got it?” throwing your back against the wall, he can barely hear you say “Yes” but that wasn’t good enough for him. “Yes, what?” nothing but silence until he slides his dick into you, pounding hard. “Yes, what, slut?” Barely able to make a sound with how good he’s fucking you, you manage “Yes, Sir”. 


End file.
